The Plan: Pacifica's Plan
by The Word Nerd 424
Summary: Pacifica. She had a plan to ruin the lives of the Pines family. How dare they disgrace the Northwest name! They will pay. Big time. And what better way then to rip the heart out of a certain 12 year old Pines boy...


**A/N : You are probably thinking, **

**"*gasp* ALYSSA! IS THAT YOU! This is so unlike you! Doing a ship fic! And I think it's is going to be a little darker and sadder than you other ones! YOU ARE DEVELOPING A NEW LEVEL IN WRITING! OHMIGOSH! BUT WAIT, don't you have like, millions of stories to update?"**

**Yes, this is unlike me. Yes this is going to have a ship, Dipica to be exact. And yes, it is going to show my darker and sadder type of writing. But don't worry, humor will be sprinkled all over it! YAY A NEW LEVEL IN WRITING! OMIGOSH INDEED! And yes, but I NEEDED to get this up. STAT!**

**Before I start, I would like to give credit to this idea to Janus-Ekat-Writer. Not only did she let me use this idea, she let me use the chapter! Even though I did tweak it a bit, like adding things in and stuff. Oh and it's from her story, "What Would Piss Off Dipper" Now, without further ado, TEH STOREH!  
**

**Oh wait. One more thing...**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN GRAVITY FALLS. IF I DID, DIPPER WOULD BE MY BOYFRIEND, MABEL WOULD BE MY BFF, AND I WOULD BE RICH OF STEALING STAN'S MONEY ;) **

* * *

Dipper rolled his eyes again for the seventh time today. It had been a week since Pioneer Day and Pacifica had taken up the habit of stalking him recently. Wherever he was, she followed him, with a notepad writing down notes. He hears her mumbling things to do with science as he walks by her occacionally. Even though Dipper knew she wasn't really doing her science homework though, he shrugged it off.

The first 6 times.

But Dipper started to get creeped out around the 8th time. Right now Dipper was in Greasy's Diner, noticing Pacifica's stalking for the, what was it? 56th time? Yeah, 56th time he has spotted her over the past week stalking him in hiding. Eh hem, in bad, obvious, hiding. As usual, Pacifica was stalking him, sitting at one of the tables in the dinner pretending to read a menu, but really looking at Dipper. Staring. It couldn't be more obvious. He pretended to ignore her for a while longer.

After a little bit, Dipper couldn't take it. He got up from his table and payed for his food before walking up to her.

"Ummm, uhhhh, Pacifica?" he asked, painfully oblivious to her plan thanks to already being interested in Wendy. She slowly lowered her menu and looked at him down the length of her perfectly shaped nose. It was so slow it looked as if she was in the tv and put in slow motion. Just to add an even creepier affect.

"Yes, can I help you, Pines? Not that I would if I could." She replied.

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Ummm, er, you've been kinda stalking, er, me, um, lately. Uhhh, can you stop, er stalking me plea-" he started before being cut off by Pacifica. She rolled her icy blue eyes and took out a nail file.

"Yes Dipper I like you to, you can pick me up at 6-o-clock," Pacifica calmly replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What are you talking about?" he sputtered out.

She started to file her nails into perfect smooth ovals. "Dipper, Dipper, Dipper. I know the sheer magnitude of this offer takes a little while to sink in…"

"Look Pacifica, I don't know where you got that idea from. Not only that you hate my guts and my sister!" Dipper said freaking out and surprised by Pacifica's sudden act of affection.

Suddenly she stabbed the file into the dilapidated wood of the undeserving table. It wobbled back and fourth.

"Dipper Pines," she said through gritted teeth, "You will go out on a date with me!" she demanded, anger glistening in her cold eyes. Dipper backed away slowly and unsure of what to say. But then he just said the simple answer.

"NO!"

Well, at first.

By now everyone in the restaurant was looking at the fight unfold right before there eyes.

"You've gone crazy! I don't know why, but you are not the Pacifica that you were!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"WHAT KIND OF SICK GAME ARE YOU PLAYING PACIFICA!?" he yelled running out of the dinner. Pacifica followed behind him, running awkwardly in her precious heels.

"Date me! JUST DATE ME!" She screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"DIPPER PINES, YOU HAVE TO DATE ME!"

"NO! NEVER! YOUR CRAZY! AND A BULLY TO MY SISTER!"

The chase went on.

And on.

And on.

And on.

And with every step both wanted to stop. There legs felt numb from running.

And every minute he would look back to Pacifica.

"_There has to be SOME sort of logical explanation. She CAN'T love me. Right? RIGHT?!_," Dipper thought frantically. Soon he saw the shack in the distance and sped up, even though his legs were killing him. When he finally arrived he ran straight into the shack, locking Pacifica out of the building. Once he secured the building, Grunkle Stan pounded him with a question.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Kid, what happened to you?" Stan asked as Dipper looked up.

"That crazy girl who hates Mabel and I thought I was interested in her for some strange reason. She has been stalking me and now I'm trapped inside from her who claims that I love her and we have to go on a date. She literally went crazy..." Dipper replied between breaths.

"Ha, just like me when I was younger." Stan said wistfully, obviously remembering his first few encounters with Carla "Hot Pants" McCorkle. "Now stop sweating in the shop or I'll bring back the Pre-teen Wolf-Boy costume." He added gruffly.

Dipper made a disgusted face remembering the Pre-Teen Wolf-Boy costume. They looked over at Pacifica who was clawing like a cat at the window with her now perfectly manicured nails. It sounded like a kat scratching a chalkboard with another one dying. They couldn't quite hear what she was yelling through the glass. Grunkle Stan tense to scam people, so he made sure to lock them out if they were ever complaining and threatening. It was soundproof so none of the tourists would leave and give off bad reviews. But what she said sounded suspiciously like "Go on a date with me so I can get revenge on your family!"

After changing out of his sweaty clothes someone rang the doorbell. "Dipper it's for you." Mabel yelled. He ran down the stairs only to come face-to-face with Pacifica. "Ahhhhhhh!" He yelled, falling backwards.

"Just leave me alone already!"

"Never!"

Mabel and Stan watched the two argue on the lawn from the on porch.

"Wow she is really bent on revenge." Mabel said sagely.

"Revenge?" Stan asked sipping a Pitt Cola.

"It's just one of those complicated girl things don't worry about it." She replied, batting a hand, "I know what to do."

"Hey you two must be interested in each other because your argue like an old married couple!" She yelled over at them. Pacifica froze, turned to Mabel with a look of horror on her face.

"If I date him," she said pointing to Dipper, "that makes us kind-of sisters in-law." An ear piercing shriek cut through the summer air.

Pacifica ran-tail between her legs- off the property and back into town.

"Thanks Mabel." Dipper said wiping his brow. "What a psycho." He turned to walk inside. Maybe he should add a page in three about clingy, infatuated, stalkers.

"How did you know that would scare her off?" Stan inquired taking a long sip of his drink and flipping the page in his Gold Chains For Men magazine.

"That was not one of the best thought through plans. Having me as a sister in-law would be sort of counter productive to her goal." Stan spat out his pop.

"Who are you and what have you done with Mabel Pines!?" Stan asked her.

A dark shadow fell over Mabel's grinning face. "I wouldn't be too thankful." She added darkly. Stan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yea, why's that?"

"Grunkle Stan if there's one thing I know, when the girl tries to make the guy fall for her so she can break his heart, she always ends realizing she actually does have secret feelings for him. In three, two, one-"

"Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Oh boy."

* * *

**A/N : CLIFFHANGER! I AM SO EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So, DID YA LIKE IT! DID YA! DID YA! DID YA! Well, please review, it will make my day. Also, I will need some OC's, so please PM me or review me this info...  
**

**Age :**

**Tall or Short :**

**Hair color/style : **

**Eye color :**

**Clothing :**

**Personality :**

**Anything additional :  
**

**And that's it! Have a great day and make it enjoyable! BIAAAAAA!**


End file.
